People who enjoy high quality sound, for example in home entertainment systems, prefer to use multiple speakers for providing stereo, surround sound, and other high fidelity sound. As understood herein, with the advent of metadata that may accompany audio tracks, identifying individual track characteristics, the entertainment experience can be augmented.